Between You and Me
by MoonlightAkatsuki29
Summary: Naniniwala ka ba sa anghel? Sa mga kaluluwa? Naniniwala ka ba na pwede kang makabalik sa nakaraan para maitama ang mga pagkakamali mo? May hindi sinasadyang masaksihan si Sakuno. Matagal na ang pangyayaring iyon pero hindi pa rin niya ito makalimutan. Hanggang sa bumalik ang mga gustong pumatay sa kanya. May magliligtas ba sa kanya? AU. OOC.


**Between You and Me**

 **by:** MoonlightAkatsuki29.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters. Credits to Takeshi Konomi-sensei.

 **Pair:** TezuSaku.

 **Rated:** K+.

 **Language:** Filipino.

* * *

 _Hatinggabi. Umuulan. Tumatakbo. Hinahabol nila ako. Ano na ang gagawin ko? Anong pakay nila sa akin? May nagawa ba akong kasalanan sa kanila?_

 _Pagod na pagod na ako sa kakatakbo kaya nagpunta ako sa isang eskinita na inakala ko na makakapagligtas sa akin. Habang tinatahak ko ang eskinita na iyon, hindi ko namalayan na may naghihintay sa akin sa dulo. Isang lalaking walang emosyon ang mukha. Hindi ko alam kung ano ang ginagawa niya roon pero isa lang ang nasa isip ko. Katapusan ko na._

 _Pinikit ko na lamang ang mga mata ko. Nagbilang ako sa aking isip. Isa. Dalawa. Tatlo. Apat. Lima. Anim. Pito. Wa— Bigla akong napamulat ng maramdaman ko na may yumakap sa akin._

" _B-bakit?" natanong ko na lamang sa kanya._

 _Hindi siya umimik ngunit tumingin siya sa akin. Tinakluban niya ang mga mata ko gamit ang kamay niya at napapikit na lang ako dahil may liwanag ako na naaninag._

* * *

"Sakuno? Sakuno-chan! Gumising ka na nga!" minulat ko na ang mga mata ko at tumambad sa harap ko si Tomoka, ang matalik kong kaibigan.

Panaginip lang ang lahat? Panaginip lang ang lahat, Sakuno. Panaginip lang. Inayos ko naman ang sarili ko. Tapos na pala ang klase. Ito ang unang beses na nakatulog ako habang nagkaklase. Tumingin ako sa paligid at nakita ko na kaming dalawa na lang pala ni Tomoka ang nandito.

"Ano bang nangyayari sa iyo, Sakuno?" tanong sa akin ni Tomoka.

"Wala, Tomo-chan." sabi ko sa kanya at ngumiti ako.

"Naku, Sakuno. Halika na nga. Malapit na magsimula ang practice nila." sabi ni Tomoka sa akin at hinila na niya ako papunta sa tennis courts.

Habang papunta kami sa tennis courts, napansin ko si Tezuka-senpai sa may drinking fountain. Si Tezuka-senpai. Siya iyong lalaki sa panaginip ko. Hindi niya suot ang salamin niya sa panaginip ko kaya hindi ko siya masyadong namukhaan.

Napatingin naman sa akin si Tezuka-senpai. Kaagad naman akong umiwas ng tingin. Naramdaman ko naman na papalapit siya sa akin.

"Ryuuzaki." tawag niya sa akin at napalingon naman ako sa kanya. Naramdaman ko naman na hinawakan ako sa braso ni Tomoka.

"B-bakit, T-tezuka-senpai?"

"Mag-usap tayo mamaya."

Pagkatapos noon ay umalis na siya papunta sa tennis courts. Lumingon naman ako kay Tomoka at nakita ko ang pag-aalala sa mga mata niya. Bakit kaya ako kakausapin ni Tezuka-senpai?

* * *

" _A-anong kailangan ninyo sa akin?!" sigaw ko sa kanila._

" _Alam naming may nasaksihan ka." sabi nila at nakita kong nilabas nila ang mga armas nila. Binalot ang buong katawan ko ng takot at pilit kong inalala kung ano ang tinutukoy nila. Marahas kong ipinikit ang mga mata ko._

* * *

' _ **Tama na iyan! Maawa kayo sa kanya! Tama na!' sigaw ko habang pinapatay nila ang isang batang lalaki.**_

 _ **Walang ano-ano ay tumulo ang mga luha ko ng dahil sa nasasaksihan ko. Walang kalaban-laban ang bata sa kanila pero pinatay nila. Alam kong inilagay ko sa panganib ang buhay ko ng dahil dito pero wala na akong magagawa.**_

' _ **Anong ginagawa niyan rito?! May nakakita sa atin!' sigaw ng isang lalaki sa kanyang mga kasama.**_

 _ **Napaatras ako at nagsimula na akong tumakbo. Ako na ang isusunod nila. Malapit na ang katapusan ko.**_

* * *

" _Naalala mo na?" tanong nila sa akin. Nakita ko ang mala-demonyong ngiti nila._

 _Nangingilid na ang mga luha ko. Napaatras ako bigla dahil papalapit na sila. Ilang buwan na ang nakalipas ng ibaon ko sa limot ang nasaksihan ko na iyon. Isa iyong bangungot para sa akin._

" _Hindi ko sinasadya na makita iyon!" sigaw ko sa kanila. Nagkanda-hulog na ang mga dala kong gamit ng dahil sa takot. Ito na talaga ang katapusan ko._

 _Biglang lumakas ang ihip ng hangin at sa isang iglap ay nakita kong nakatayo sa harapan ko si Tezuka-senpai. Tinakluban niya ang mga mata ko gamit ang kanyang kamay at may liwanag na naman akong naaninag._

* * *

"Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki." tawag sa akin ng isang pamilyar na boses. Unti-unti kong minulat ang mga mata ko at naaninag ko ang mukha ni Tezuka-senpai.

"S-senpai, p-papatayin na n-nila ako." sabi ko kay Tezuka-senpai. Hindi ko alam kung saan ako humugot ng lakas para masabi ang mga katagang iyon sa kanya.

"Alam ko." sabi niya at umiwas siya ng tingin.

Nasa klinika pala kami. Anong nangyari sa akin? Tiningnan ko ang buong katawan ko. Naka-uniporme pa ako. Wala naman akong pasa o sugat man lang. Tumingin ako sa bintana at napansin na gabi na pala.

"Tezuka-senpai, nandoon ka, hindi ba?" tanong ko sa kanya.

Hindi siya umimik. Tumayo siya mula sa kinauupuan niya at tinakluban na naman niya ang mga mata ko. Ganoon pa rin. May liwanag pa rin akong naaninag. Makaraan ang ilang segundo ay tinanggal na niya ang kamay niya at nakita ko nag-iba ang paligid. Nasaan kami?

"Senpai, nasaan tayo?" tanong ko ulit sa kanya.

"Nasa nakaraan tayo." sabi niya at hinawakan niya ang kamay ko. Nagtaka naman ako dahil mahigpit ang pagkakahawak niya sa kamay ko.

"T-tezuka-senpai—"

"Huwag na huwag mong bibitiwan ang kamay ko." sabi niya at nagsimula na kaming maglakad.

Habang naglalakad kami, maraming hindi pamilyar na bagay ang nakikita ko. Nasa nakaraan raw kami, ang sabi ni Tezuka-senpai. Nagulat ako ng bigla akong may matapakan na kung ano. Pagkatingin ko sa ibaba, parang nawalan ng kulay ang buong mukha ko.

"T-t-tezuka-senpai!" sigaw ko.

Makapanindig-balahibo ang nakita ko. Kaagad tinakpan ni Tezuka-senpai ang mga mata ko. B-bakit may putol na kamay rito? Kaninong kamay iyon?!

"Lahat ng matatapakan mo rito, huwag mong titingnan." sabi niya at tumango lang ako ng tumango. Napansin niya siguro na nanginginig ako.

Nagpatuloy kami sa paglalakad hanggang sa makaabot kami sa isang maliit ngunit abandonadong bahay. Binuksan ni Tezuka-senpai ang pinto ng bahay at tumambad sa amin ang isang napakalinis na kwarto. Kumpleto ito sa mga kagamitan ngunit walang naninirahan rito. Pinapasok ako ni Tezuka-senpai at sumunod naman ako. Dali-dali niyang isinara ang pinto at parang nakahinga siya ng maluwag.

"Ryuuzaki." tawag niya sa akin at nilingon ko naman siya.

"B-bakit tayo narito, senpai?" tanong ko sa kanya.

"Kailangan mong harapin ang nakaraan. Kailangan mo silang harapin."

"H-hindi ko k-kaya. Hindi ko kaya! Papatayin nila ako!" sigaw ko at tumulo ang mga luha ko. Ayaw ko pang mamamatay. Ayaw ko pa.

"Sakuno, nandito ako. Kasama mo ako."

Umalingawngaw sa mga tainga ko ang sinabi niya. Tinawag niya ako sa pangalan ko. Hindi ko alam kung anong mayroon sa kanya ngunit nabuhayan ako ng loob. Biglang nawala ang takot ko. Pinaparamdam niya sa akin na handa niya akong protektahan sa kahit na anong oras at sitwasyon.

Dahan-dahan akong tumango at nakita ko siyang ngumiti. Ito ang unang beses na nakita ko siya na ngumiti. Iginala ko naman ang paningin ko at may nakita akong maliit na bote at isang bibliya sa itaas na bahagi ng bahay.

"Senpai, para saan ang mga iyon?" tanong ko sa kanya kasabay ang pagturo sa mga tinutukoy ko.

"Lahat ng tao na nakita mo kanina at nakasalubong, hindi sila totoong tao. Hindi mo ba nahalata kanina na masama ang tingin nila sa iyo?"

Kinilabutan na naman ako. Ano ang ibig niyang sabihin? Na hindi totoong tao ang mga nakita ko kanina? Kung tama ang hinala ko na mga kaluluwa ang nakita namin kanina, hindi ko na alam ang gagawin ko.

"Hindi t-totoong tao?"

"Mga kaluluwa sila, Sakuno. May masama at may mabuti pero karamihan sa kanila ay masama. Pinapanatili ko na walang kaluluwang naninirahan rito sa pamamagitan ng paglalagay ng bahal na tubig o ang tinatawag nila na holy water, bibliya, mga rosaryo at krus." paliwanag niya sa akin.

Nilibot ko pa ang paningin ko at nakita ko ang ilang krus na nakasabit sa pader. Nakita ko rin ang mga rosaryo sa gilid ng kama.

"Sakuno, sasabihin ko na sa iyo ang dapat mong malaman tungkol sa iyong pagkatao."

Tiningnan ko siya sa kanyang mga mata. Nag-aalala siya. Kitang-kita sa kanyang mga mata.

"Sakuno, hindi ka isang tao. Isa kang anghel na nahulog mula sa langit."

Bigla akong napaatras. Mas lalo akong napaatras ng biglang magliwanag ang paligid. Sa halip na mapapikit ako, hindi na ako makaimik sa aking nakikita. Si Tezuka-senpai. Isa siyang anghel. Ang kanyang kulay asul at puti na damit, naging puti na lang. Mayroon na rin siyang puting pakpak.

"Sakuno, hindi tayo mga tao. Isa rin akong anghel na ipinadala rito para protektahan ka."

Kung noon ay gulong-gulo na ako sa mga nangyayari, ngayon ay mas lalo akong naguluhan. Bakit humantong sa ganito ang lahat? Normal lang naman noon ang buhay namin. Nag-aaral kami at mga normal lang kami na mga tao.

"Tezuka-senpai, naguguluhan na talaga ako." sabi ko sa kanya.

"Sakuno, ngayon ka lang maguguluhan pero sa oras na ipaliwanag ko lahat, maiintindihan mo rin. Sa ngayon, may kailangan tayong tapusin. Kailangan nating silang harapin." sabi niya at sumang-ayon na lamang ako.

May tamang oras para sa lahat. Sa ngayon, kailangan muna naming tapusin ang mga bagay na dapat tapusin. Kung hindi namin kaagad ito tatapusin, baka hindi lang buhay ko ang manganib. Inalala ko si Tomoka at si Lola Sumire. Naghihintay sila sa akin sa reyalidad. Kailangan naming makabalik kaagad roon.

* * *

Nagpunta na kaagad kami sa lugar kung saan nangyari ang pagpatay noon sa isang bata. Tulad ng inaasahan namin, naroon nga sila.

"Masyado kang matapang para harapin kami ulit, bata. Nagsama ka pa ng magtatanggol sa iyo." sabi sa akin noong lider nila.

Nilabanan ko ang sobrang kaba na nararamdaman ko. Alam kong nandiyan lang siya. Poprotektahan niya ako. Poprotektahan ako ni Tezuka-senpai.

Sabay-sabay silang sumugod sa amin at sa isang iglap, biglang lumiwanag ang buong paligid. Kung noon ay si Tezuka-senpai ang dahilan kung bakit may lumitaw na liwanag, ngayon ay hindi na. Ako na mismo ang dahilan kung bakit sobrang liwanag ng paligid. Pumikit ako at naramdaman ko na may kakaibang nangyayari sa katawan ko.

Makaraan ang ilang sandali, nawala na ang liwanag na pumapalibot sa akin. Pagkamulat ko, katulad na rin ako ni Tezuka-senpai. May mga pakpak na rin ako. Bakas sa mga mukha nila ang pagkagulat.

"Isa kang anghel?!" sigaw ng lider nila.

"Mga anghel kami." malamig na tugon ni Tezuka-senpai.

Mabilis na sumugod si Tezuka-senpai sa lider nila at sa isang iglap ay bigla itong naglaho. Makikita mo ang maitim na usok na nagmula sa lider nila. Nagkaroon ako ng pagkakataon na sumugod.

Pagkatapos ng laban na iyon ay nakahinga ako ng maluwag. Wala na naman siguro sila, hindi ba? Napatingala ako ng bigla kong makita na may tao sa itaas namin. Papunta ito sa amin.

"Naririto ka na pala, Atobe." biglang sabi ni Tezuka-senpai. Kilala ko ang lalaking ito. Siya ang captain ng Hyoutei Tennis Team.

"Ahn~ Magkasama pala kayo. Mabuti at tinalo ninyong dalawa ang mga kumag na iyon." sabi sa amin ni Atobe-senpai.

"Makakaalis ka na, Atobe. Hindi ka na kailangan rito." sabi ni Tezuka-senpai at nakita kong ngumisi si Atobe-senpai.

Hindi na nagsalita si Atobe-senpai. Tahimik itong umalis pero naroroon pa rin ang ngisi nito sa kanyang mga labi. Ano kaya ang ibig sabihin nito? Napatingin naman ako kay Tezuka-senpai.

"Tara na." pag-aaya niya sa amin at sabay kaming lumipad pabalik sa bahay.

Pagkabalik namin sa bahay, nakita kong inayos ni Tezuka-senpai ang mga gamit niya. Babalik na siguro kami sa reyalidad. Hinawakan niya ang kamay ko at nagliwanag ang paligid. Napapikit na lang ako at pagkaraan ng ilang sandali, nasa reyalidad na kami.

Naka-uniforme na ulit kami. Nasa Seishun Gakuen na ulit kami. Nakita ko naman na may hawak na raketa si Tezuka-senpai. Naglakad na ito papalayo sa akin na para bang walang nangyari.

"A-anou! Tezuka-senpai!" tawag ko sa kanya at tumigil naman siya sa paglalakad. Lumingon siya sa akin.

"Maraming salamat." pagpapatuloy ko. Tumalikod na ulit siya sa akin.

"Hindi mo kailangang magpasalamat." sabi niya at tuluyan na itong umalis.

Nakatingin lang ako sa likod niya. Kahit hindi sabihin sa akin ni Tezuka-senpai, alam ko na natutuwa siya sa nangyari. Wala mang ekspresyon ang mukha niya, ang mga mata naman niya ang nagsasabi kung ano ang nararamdaman niya. Si Tezuka Kunimitsu ay si Tezuka Kunimitsu. Kilala siya bilang STOIC CAPTAIN ng Seigaku Tennis Team.

* * *

\- End -

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back with my eighteenth one-shot, minna! I hope you like it. It's my gift for myself kasi 4th anniversary ko na rito sa ffnet world noong Valentine's Day. Don't hesitate to ask or message me. Para sa mga walang account rito sa ffnet, you can message me on Wattpad. MoonlightAkatsuki29 rin ang pen name ko sa Wattpad. If you have something to say about me or about my stories, criticisms are very much welcome. Wag kayong mahiya na i-approach ako. Hindi ako nangangain. Hahahaha! Anyways, yung iba pang one-shots ko, I'll publish them soon. Pati yung ibang multi-chapter story. Sorry talaga. Masyado lang talagang busy ngayon. Pagpasensyahan na ninyo ako. Keep on supporting my stories! Kayo ang inspirasyon ko sa pagsusulat. Kung wala kayo, hindi ako makakaabot sa ganitong achievement. Thank you, minna-san. I'll keep on writing stories for Prince of Tennis fans! Thank you ulit!**

 **~MoonlightAkatsuki29.**


End file.
